His Eyes
by isabella1992vas
Summary: ¿Cuál es la manera más probable de encontrar el amor? De niñera. O, al menos que seas Bella Swan. Bella está a punto de graduarse del bachillerato cuando encuentra un anuncio para cuidar niños por el verano. No tenía idea de en que se estaba metiendo. Su nuevo trabajo para "cuidar" a Edward Cullen un sexy, y rico chico de su edad… y que recientemente quedo ciego. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Prologó

Disclaimer; Esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a Renee Cartier. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, aunque quisiera... le pertenecen Stephanie Meyer.

Sinopsis

¿Cuál es la manera más probable de encontrar el amor? De niñera. O, al meno que seas Bella Swan. Bella está a punto de graduarse del bachillerato cuando encuentra un anuncio para cuidar niños por el verano. No tenía idea de en que se estaba metiendo. Su nuevo trabajo para "cuidar" a Edward Cullen un sexy, y rico chico de su edad… y que recientemente quedo ciego. Edward no está interesado en aceptar su ayuda. O eso es lo que piensa.

Desde que perdió a su padre y quedo ciego en un concurso de caballos, Edward pasa el día en la oscuridad, negándose a aceptar su discapacidad. Para su disgusto, Bella lo arrastrara a la vida y de nuevo a la luz. Pero cuando los dos empiezan a ver algo en el otro, la hermosa ex novia de Edward aparece ¿Sera demasiada la tentación, o Edward será capaz de escoger a la única chica que realmente lo ve?

Prologo

Sus ojos, reflejando el azul cielo de Arizona, se centraron a continuación. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir el poderoso movimiento del caballo negro debajo de él. Se sentó recto en la silla, con su suave chaqueta oscura, respirando superficialmente con anticipación. Esta competencia era la más difícil de lo que esperaba y necesitaba ganar, el deseo bombeando salvajemente por sus venas. ÉL sabia que su tiempo era bueno y había traspuesto ocho vallas sin errores. Sólo había dos a la izquierda.

-Alto sobre el centro, alto sobre el centro.—Susurró y comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante. Vio cómo la oxidada valla cuadrada rápidamente se acercaba.

Sucedió en un instante.

Muy ligeramente, sintió el sonido de contracción. A continuación, las orejas del caballo, había sido ladeadas hacia delante, se quebró la espalda. Captó un movimiento con el rabillo de sus ojos, la arena cambiaba. No, era sólo una rama. No, era sólo una bronceada ¡serpiente! En el momento que la realidad le golpeó, el caballo había plantado ya sus cascos y la habían evitado. Habló rápidamente: - Tranquilo, tranquilo. – Pero el caballo se lleno de pánico cuando la serpiente se lanzó mas allá de sus piernas. El caballo se enojo y se volcó hacia atrás antes de que el jinete pudiera reaccionar.

El tiempo se hizo más lento. Vio el cielo brillante arqueándose por encima de él y sintió la ráfaga de viento caliente en su piel. Oyó los lejanos gritos de la multitud y el sonido de un cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo … entonces su mundo se desvaneció a negro.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RENEE CARTER Y LAMENTEBLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO, SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER :D

-Me di por vencida y comencé a buscar un trabajo. Ahora mismo estoy de camino a una entrevista. No me voltees los ojos, soy una chica, así que puedo realizar varias cosas – paré de escribir y miré el camino, asegurándome de que estuviera tan desierto como antes. Suficientemente segura, no había nada más que una larga línea de pavimento por delante. Miré abajo hacia el pedazo de papel que había presionado contra el medio de mi volante-. Como sea, el aviso dice que ellos necesitan una niñera para un niño, que inicie lo antes posible. Cuando llamé, la mamá sonaba bastante desesperada. Ella dijo que podía trabajar los fines de semana ahora y hacer tiempo completo una vez que sea verano.

En cuanto pasé por encima de un bache en la carretera, la radio de mi viejo coche dio un silbido de protesta y cayó en estática. Fruncí el ceño, sosteniendo el bolígrafo entre mis dientes, zangoloteando el mando. La estática se hizo más fuerte y se rompió por fin, dando paso a la impresionante potencia de "_The Who_". Clásico. Mi pequeño _Toyota Camry del 89 _siguió su camino. Arrojé mi carta sobre el asiento del pasajero y canté.

El cielo sobre mi cabeza era de un azul brillante y sin nubes. Manualmente bajé mis vidrios para dejar que entrara la brisa. El viento era sorprendentemente gentil para un Mayo en Grayfield, Illinois; estaba acostumbrada a conducir en un viento huracanado, lo que me hacia luchar con el volante.

Comprobé la nota escrita en la palma de mi mano, confirmando que se supone que tenía que encontrar _"100 Edmund Road" _Pero, _¿eso era todo? _No había visto casas en esa calle, solo árboles. En realidad, no había visto ni una sola señal de… _wow. _Apagué el motor del carro, boca abierta. La calle llevaba derecho a una impresionante puerta de hierro. Se trataba de una calle privada, lo que explicaba la falta de buzones de correo.

Me detuve a la apertura de la puerta y le baje a la música en caso de que los perros guardianes odiaran a _Roger Daltrey, _no es que yo hubiera visto ningún perro guardián, pero si alguna vez espere ver alguno, era ahora.

Vacilante me asomé por la ventana y apreté un botón de llamada en la caja. Después de un momento, el altavoz en el portón crujió y emitió una voz femenina. –Hola. ¿Quién es?

Equilibrándome precariamente fuera de mi carro para poner mi boca cerca de la caja, grite: -¡Hola! ¡Soy Bella Swan! ¡Estoy aquí para una entrevista!

El portón dio un gran zumbido y luego se abrió. Apresuré mi coche hacia adelante en el largo camino de entrada. El adoquín causó que mi pequeño automóvil se meciera de lado a lado, pero apenas lo noté porque la vista ante mí era asombrosa. La casa era enorme, extremadamente enorme, era fácilmente diez veces más grande que la cabaña que mis padres y yo llamamos casa. Hecha de ladrillo color café claro y cristal, era el resumen de la elegancia moderna con ángulos agudos y techos abovedados.

Me detuve a la entrada, que consistía en una corta escalera que conduce a una puerta de cristal gigante, e hice una mueca cuando mi carro paró en seco. Estúpido viejos frenos. Lamiendo mis labios secos, dejé mi carro detrás, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió. Me decepcioné cuando la persona parada en la puerta principal no fue un mayordomo de traje y corbatín sino una mujer de mediana edad en pantalones. Sonreí, como fuera, y extendí mi mano. -¡Hola! Soy Bella Swan.

La mujer estrechó mi mano. –Hola, Bella. Soy la Sra. Cullen ¿Creo que hablamos por teléfono?

-Si, esa era yo.

La Sra. Cullen retrocedió para que pudiera entrar. La seguí a través de un amplio pasillo de entrada y una sala del tamaño de una de las aulas de mi escuela secundaria. Me sentía culpable con cada paso en que mis sucios Converse rojos tocaban la alfombra de color blanco puro. Me ofreció un lugar en un sillón rígido, con patrones de flores. Mientras me sentaba, ella tomó asiento enfrente de mí y encogió sus manos en una bola de nervios en su regazo. –Entonces, ¿Estás en la escuela secundaria? – Comenzó.

-Sí, soy estudiante de mi último año.

-¿Y te gusta?

-Bueno, es la escuela –me reí, pero notando el aspecto de preocupación en su cara, rápidamente añadí-. Pero me voy a graduar pronto. Voy a la universidad.

La Sra. Cullen ofreció una sonrisa tentativa. -¿Oh, dónde?

-Uh…

A menos de dos semanas de la graduación, debería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. La verdad es que, fui aceptada en dos universidades: la _Universidad de Illinois _–grande, pública, barata—y la _Universidad Evanston _– pequeña, privada, incrédulamente cara. La primera, mis padres lo sabían y estaban encantados. La segunda, bueno… ese era mi secreto. Sabía que mis padres no podían permitírselo, pero yo había sacado mis ahorros para reservar mi lugar por si acaso, de algún modo, podía ir. Su programa de periodismo era para morirse.

Yo le respondí de mala gana. –Universidad de Illinois

-¿Entonces, eres una persona seria? – Preguntó ella, viendo sospechosamente mi camisa. Tal vez _Led Zeppelin _no era la mejor opción para una entrevista, pero no es como si yo hubiera sabido que sería niñera en un lugar como este.

Me senté con la espalda recta y sonreí desarma. –Si.

-Bien –la Sra. Cullen lucia como que había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una drogadicta psicópata y asintió aprobatoriamente. Me miró fijamente a la cara-. ¿Cómo te sientes ayudando a alguien ciego?

Mis ojos se abrieron en alarma y me atoré. -¿Qué?

-Oh cariño –ella dirigió sus ojos hacia la alfombra-, debes de haber leído el aviso del viernes. Hubo un error… el periódico olvido la palabra "ciego".

_Bien. No es gran cosa_

-Bella, ¿está bien eso? –Solicitó la Sra. Cullen.

Pestañee, dándome cuenta que había olvidado decir algo. Traté de sonar convincente mientras respondía. –Oh seguro. Está bien. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado ciego su hijo?

La mujer nuevamente vio la alfombre. Ella explicó: -Solo dos meses. Fue un accidente en un salto de caballo… Edward no hablará con ningún especialista. En realidad, se niega a hacer nada. Pensé que si había alguien de su edad, sólo para convencerle un poco, sería lo mejor.

Chillé. -¿Tiene dieciocho?

Escuché el sonido de dos chicos riéndose tontamente a lo largo del pasillo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar: _¿exactamente que han excluido de ese anuncio? _

Notando mi expresión, la Sra. Cullen dijo rápidamente. –No te preocupes; yo cuido de Marly y Chris –su voz se elevó ligeramente-. ¡Deben permanecer en la cocina, queridos! –después de que la risa se alejó, ella suspiró-. Bella, te puedo pagar $10 por hora.

_¡¿Ver a un niño recién ciego y de mi edad¿!_ Empecé a mover la cabeza. –No sé…

-¡$20 por hora! –chilló la Sra. Cullen-. Por favor, eres la única que ha venido.

Probablemente era la única que no se había interesado por los detalles antes de tiempo… _¡pero $20! _Rápidamente hice cuentas: $20 por 40horas= _¡$800 en una semana! ¡$3200 en un mes! _Una locura. _¡Era era mi oportunidad perfecta! _Con todo ese dinero, _¡podría pagar mi dormitorio en Evanston!_

Con mis ojos brillando, dije: -Si, lo haré.

De repente, escuché pequeños pies golpeando por el pasillo. La Sra. Cullen saltó y gritó: -¡Por favor, no molesten a su hermano! –Pero ya era demasiado tarde. En el momento en que llegamos al pasillo, a los dos niños se habían precipitado volando por las escaleras y desapareciendo por una esquina.

-¡Mamá consiguió una niñera! ¡Ella tuvo que pagarle una tonelada para que se quede!

Cuando alcanzamos el segundo piso, el niñito ya había apretado su boca contra la hendidura de una puerta cerrada y estaba haciendo justo lo que su madre le había dicho que no hiciera, por supuesto. Tienes que amar los niños pequeños. Él niño, lucía de nueve años y tenía una nube de pelo rubio. La niña, que lucía alrededor de cinco años, se arrodilló junto a él. Ella me miró por debajo de su explosivo flequillo color marrón claro y rápidamente empezó a chuparse el dedo. A veces tengo ese efecto en los niños.

-Chris, vamos –dijo su madre con severidad-. Te dije que dejaras en paz a tu hermano.

-¡Awww, mamá! –El chico levantó la vista de la puerta, arrugando la cara en una mueca.

-Y Marly, cariño –dijo la Sra. Cullen en un tono suave-, por favor sácate el dedo de la boca. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre como las niñas grandes no se chupan el dedo?

Marly asintió y levemente sacó el dedo infractor de su boca.

-Christopher John, ve a tu cuarto. –La Sra. Cullen se dirigió a su hijo, quien estaba examinándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Chris arrastró dramáticamente sus pies y, lanzando un casual –Bien. –Por encima del hombro, se retiró al final del pasillo. Su hermana corrió tras él.

La Sra. Cullen sonrió y luego volteo. –Los dejaré solos.

_¿A quienes? ¿A mí y a la puerta¿ Sí, nos vinculamos bastante bien. _Fruncí el ceño y, antes de que pudiera fugarse, le pregunté: -Eh, ¿dónde está Edward?

Ella se rió suavemente, como si mi pregunta fuera tonta. –Oh él está ahí. Es un guardarropa. Tiene… -se detuvo, como si las palabras se le hubiesen quedado atascadas en la garganta. Después de un momento, se las arregló-. Bueno, estoy segura de que Edward te lo dirá. Vuelvo para cerciorarme que estas bien en un minuto.

_¿Por qué no era tan reconfortante? _

Yo observaba mientras ella huyó y luego me volví hacia la puerta. Metí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, un hábito nervioso de los míos, y puse mi mano en la manija de la puerta. Apreté los dedos, traté de darle la vuelta. No pasó nada. Mi mente lentamente obtuvo la causa obvia: había cerrado la puerta. _¡Había cerrado la puerta! _Se suponía que debía de ser una niñera de un chico de dieciocho años de edad ciego, un niño rico y _¡él se había encerrado en un armario! _Honestamente.

M acordé de una vez en que tuve que convencer a una niña, que estaba sentada debajo de su cama, para darle un baño. Había tomado una hora y una galleta Oreo.

Eso no era una memoria tan reconfortante, pero hice exactamente lo que había hecho con ella, bueno, menos la galleta. Me senté en el suelo y empecé a hablar. –Supongo que has oído hablar de mí. Soy Bella Swan. Escucha, ¿por qué no sales para que podamos conocernos correctamente?

Hice una pausa, pero no hubo sonido, ni siquiera un susurro, del interior. Aparentemente mi poder de persuasión no había mejorado milagrosamente.

Me volví, así mi espalda estaba contra la puerta y, con un ruido sordo embotado, descansé mi cabeza. Seguí. –Si quieres, solo puedo sentarme aquí.

De repente, algo golpeó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer un sonoro _¡bang! _Y me dio un susto de muerte. Después de que mi corazón volviera a mi pecho, grite: -¡Hey, es tu decisión! ¡Tu mamá va a pagarme de cualquier forma!

-¡Atrás!

El grito sonó tan cerca que salté otra vez.

Avancé lejos de la puerta justo a tiempo, mientras se abrió de golpe. La figura de una muchacho adolescente se puso frente a mi. Pelo cobrizo rebelde, como si nunca hubiera conocido que es un cepillo sobre lentes negros de sol de diseñador. Con una ano agarró el marco de la puerta y, con la otra, él extendió la mano inciertamente en el aire. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer nada, dio un paso y tropezó con mis amadas converse.

A mis oídos, su caída a la alfombra era ensordecedora. Pero, sorprendentemente, nadie vino corriendo. Se quedó quieto. Se cruzó por mi mente que lo había matado. Matan a una persona ciega , es un pasaje rápido al infierno. Me deslicé hacia delante y sin aliento dije: -¡Edward, lo siento!

Mi cerebro despacio registró que debí haber perjudicado su orgullo porque él respiraba regularmente. Él no habló, pero su mano estaba extendida y palpó el piso. Viendo que sus lentes habían caído cerca, los agarré y se los puse en sus manos. Los arrebató de mí y, levantándose, volvió la cabeza mientras se los ponía de nuevo. Él gruñó. -¡Aléjate de mí!

Hice un intento torpe para tomar su mano y le ofrecí: -Deja que te ayude a ir a tu habitación.

Sintiendo mi movimiento, se alejó de mí y se burló. -¿Al menos sabes dónde está mi habitación?

Me quedé, anonadada, mientras el caminaba lentamente por el pasillo. Apoyó su mano con fuerza contra la pared y se detuvo en la esquina, en el punto de agarre. Luego se había ido. Un momento después, escuche una puerta cerrarse de golpe. Continué allí parada quieta, sintiéndome completamente humillada. De nuevo, _¿Por qué había tomado este trabajo?_

Detectando mis pensamientos, o tal vez por el golpe la puerta, la Señora Cullen apareció. Ella trató de sonreír. –Oh, Edward saldrá. Hablaré con él esta noche. ¿Por qué no regresas mañana?

Con mi expresión en blanco, asentí en respuesta. Claro, todo sería mejor por la mañana. Este había sido un mal trabajo. El primer día siempre es peor. Por supuesto, este no era un día… esto apenas fueron diez minutos. Puse mis dedos entre mi cabello y suspiré al pensar en ello.

Mientras salía de casa, un fuerte viento me golpeaba en la cara. Pero, _¿quién cree en presagios, de todos modos?_

Después de apagar el coche, me senté por un minuto y observé la casa de mi familia. Se alzaba en toda su gloria de estilo rancho con revestimiento de astillas. Comparada con la de los Cullen, nuestra casa parecía una cajita. Es gracioso, no lo había notado antes. Me encogí de hombros, agarrando mi bolso y mi carta arrugada en el asiento del pasajero. Mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de entrada, yo ya podía oler la quema de incienso de pachulí.

-¡Bella! ¿Eres tú?

_¿Quién mas sabría que nuestra casa estaría sin llave en la mitad de la tarde? _Me reí mientras mi mamá saltaba de la cocina, con un pincel en la mano y unas gotas de amarillo por sus brazos. Su vestido estaba forrado de una gran variedad de colores ya secos y se desprendían del algodón como nieve de arco iris. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza floja que había arrojado sobre un hombro. Rápidamente puse mi carta en mi bolso, y pregunte: -¿Estas redecorando?

-Por supuesto – ella me besó y pude sentir una pintura húmeda manchándome la mejilla-. El próximo viernes es el aniversario, así que estoy añadiendo un sol a la pared de la sala. La casa tiene que lucir bien para tu hermano.

_Emmett. _Mi hermano mayor quien dejo la casa antes de su graduación de la preparatoria y nunca se había asentado. Supuestamente ese era su gran acto de rebelión. Sabía por las cartas que me enviaba secretamente que él estaba bien, pero ni siquiera iba a volver a Grayfield. De ninguna manera. No importaba cuántas veces mamá le pusiera un lugar en la cena. Ella no quería creerlo.

-Seguro. –Le dije y le ofrecí una sonrisa.

..¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?

Hice una mueca y trate de escurrirme de ella, hacia mi dormitorio. –Oh , bueno… Uh, me dieron el trabajo y … -de cualquier manera en que pensaba como descubrir lo que había acordado sonaba extraña, pero seguí delante de todos modos-. Es un chico ciego y de mi edad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. -¿El chico que vas a cuidar?

-Edward. Si –asentí-. Lo guiaré, compartiré con él, ese tipo de cosas.

Sin un momento de vacilación, mi madre sonrió. –Oh, un nuevo novio. ¡Qué maravilloso, Bella!

Apreté los dientes. –Eso no es lo que yo…

-¿Crees que este amarillo es demasiado claro para el sol? –Mamá estaba distraída ya, con el ceño fruncido hacia la punta de su pincel.

Con una mano en mi bolso, dije gentilmente: -Déjame poner en mi cuarto y luego te ayudaré a pintar. –Antes de pasarle por delante. Amaba a mi mamá hasta morir, de verdad, pero ella siempre tenía la habilidad de vivir a un paso de la realidad. Un paso en donde ella creía en el romántico sueño que Emmett vendría a casa e iba a hablar maravillas de su mural.

Si yo pudiera embotellar aquella clase de optimismo, tendría la vida solucionada.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RENEE CARTER Y LAMENTEBLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO, SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER :D

Zumbando a lo largo en mi Camry a la mañana siguiente, pude ver el sol meter perezosamente la cabeza por detrás de una hinchada nube gris. Miré el cielo y quise que el día fuera brillante.

Mis mocasines, habían desterrado indefinidamente a mis Converse a mi habitación, presionando el acelerador. Eran cerca de las 11:00 a.m., así que todavía lo que consideraba mañana, pero esperaba que mis nuevos empleadores estuvieran de acuerdo. Justo cuando me detuve a la puerta de los Cullen, esta se abrió. Encontré esto muy alarmante y rápidamente salí de mi coche hacia la puerta principal.

Chris estaba en la puerta y dijo con indiferencia. –Mamá está esperando en la sala.

-Gracias, chico –pasé una mano sobre su cabeza atractivamente esponjosa cuando pasé. Le oí dar una patada y quejarse-. Oye –pero yo estaba pegando una gran sonrisa en mi cara mientras me encontré con una ansiosa Sra. Cullen. Empecé –Lo siento. Debería haber venido antes…

-Oh, está bien –su sonrisa vaciló y ella hizo un gesto hacia el sofá-. ¿Por qué no te sientas? –lo hice y ella continuó-. Hablé con Edward. Él puede ser muy terco. Me temo que está predispuesto en contra tuya. Fue lo mismo con todo lo demás, los especialistas, los libros y todo…

Fruncí el ceño. _¡No había manera de que yo estuviera perdiendo mi oportunidad en Evanston por algún mocoso! –_Espere. ¿Quiere decir, que ha estado ciego dos meses y no ha aprendido a adaptarse a todo? ¿Sólo ha estado deprimido por aquí?

La Sra. Cullen se movió se movió incomoda. –Bueno él es un adulto…

-¡Entonces no se le debería permitir escabullirse de las osas como un niño! –le dije un poco entusiasmada. Reafirmándome, le hablé con firmeza-. Sólo por esta vez, no escuche a Edward. Usted me contrató para un trabajo, déjeme hacerlo.

-¿Quieres cuidar a mi hermano? ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Chris, apoyándose en el umbral de la sala.

Lancé miradas asesinas en su dirección.

-¡Christopher John, esto no te involucra! –le espetó la Sra. Cullen. Una vez el diablillo se había perdido de vista, dijo lentamente-: Creo que tienes un punto. Incluso si sólo te sientas con él, no estará solo…

-¡Bien! – salté poniéndome de pie antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de idea-. ¿Dónde está? ¿En el armario de nuevo?

-No –murmuró Chris, que estaba en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados-, está en su habitación porque pensó que no volverías.

Lo seguí, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras y reflexioné. -¿Entonces, el truco de armario fue por mi culpa?

Podía sentir al niño rodando los ojos. –No. Él hace eso cada vez que está molesto o deprimido, lo cual es a menudo

Este chico sabía un poco. Mientras subía las escaleras, me pregunté de qué otra manera me podía ayudar con él. Pasamos la puerta del infame armario, la cual estaba cerrada una vez más, pero mi estómago aún tenía la sensación de náuseas. Dimos la vuelta en la esquina donde había visto desaparecer a Edward. Chris se detuvo ante la puerta en el pasillo y agitó las manos frenéticamente, como si no me diera cuenta de quien era la habitación.

De pronto me sentí como si estuviera escabulléndome, de puntillas hasta la puerta. Mirando a Chris, señalé al interior y gesticule. -¿Vas a entrar?

La cara del niño se abrió en una sonrisa maliciosa y barrió la cabeza de lado a lado en un rotundo: -¡De ninguna manera!

Lo fulminé con la mirada y, todavía tratando de guardar silencio, me asomé a la habitación. La habitación de Edward era fácilmente tres veces el tamaño que la mía. Inclinando solemnemente contra la pared a mi derecha había un bastón blanco, del tipo largo y flaco que nunca antes habría pensado que pertenecería a alguien de mi edad. Había algo desierto acerca de esta habitación. Las paredes brillantemente blancas no tenían una sola imagen, ¿_quién no tiene algún tipo de decoración en sus paredes?_

Su cama era un monstruo negro de gran tamaño, cuyo cabezal se apoyaba contra la pared izquierda y cuyos pies sobresalían en la habitación. Yo estaba abrumada por su tamaño que, inicialmente, no me di cuenta que había un cuerpo tendido en ella:_ el cuerpo de Edward. _En un momento, se me cortó la respiración, ¡_debe de haberme visto mirando! _Y, en el siguiente, caso me echo a reír ante la imposibilidad. Entonces me sentí culpable por pensar una cosa tan grosera.

Estaba acostado en la parte superior de la colcha con la espalda apoyada en las almohadas. Su respiración era estable, así que me engañé al pensar que estaba dormido. Con esta creencia, me deslicé tranquilamente en la habitación y lo observé con más claridad que en mi vista anterior desde el piso. Estaba vestido lo suficientemente agradable, con una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros que parecían costosos. Era una estatua de un modelo de _Abercrombie & Fitch…_ no es que yo estuviera mirando su aspecto…

Por ninguna razón en absoluto, me pregunté si olía bien. Entonces la estatua estaba furiosa –Estabas tú, ¿no? – Y el inocente pensamiento fue firmemente aplastado y molido en el suelo hasta que no fue más que una mancha. Salté, literalmente, salté cerca de tres pies en el aire. Su cabeza se volvió con lentitud de película de terror en mi dirección y yo hice lo primero que me vino en la cabeza: saludé. Saludé con la mano a una persona ciega, ¿Y que paso? ¡Obviamente Nada!

Me moví al plan B: hablar, _¿de verdad bella, de verdad? _–En realidad, mi nombre es Bella.

La cabeza regresó a su dirección La cabeza regreso a su lugar y no respondió.

Tragué saliva y miré alrededor para buscar algún tema de conversación. Frente a mi había un escritorio grande, que sólo tenía una pequeña pila de libros y Cds. Se no taba que no habían sido tocados hace mucho tiempo. Él libor de encima se leía BRAILLE en letras grandes, en negrita. Le pregunté. –Entonces, ¿Estas aprendiendo Braille?

Silencio

-Bueno si… - Pasé mi mano por mi cabello

-¿Tienes sed?, tengo sed. Voy a buscar algo de beber, ¿de acuerdo?

Como era de esperar, no respondió mientras yo hacía mi rápida y torpe salida de su habitación. Chris estaba en el pasillo, inclinado en un silencioso ataque de risa ante mi apuro. Afiancé mis dedos en su hombro y lo empuje hacia las escaleras siseando. –Tenemos que hablar. ¿Estoy asumiendo que sabes dónde está la cocina?

Me condujo por el vestíbulo que daba a la cocina. La cual era hermosa e inmensa…por supuesto. Había una pared de gabinetes de cedro, un gran mostrador con tope de mármol a la izquierda, y electrodomésticos de última generación en plata satinada a la derecha. Sin darse cuente de esto, se soltó de mi agarre y, mientras hacía un vano intento mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro, preguntó: -¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero… ¿Tienes alguna gaseosa? –gesticulé hacia el refrigerador y él asintió con la cabeza-. Quiero que hables con Edward. Quiero decir, ¿qué tan atractivo puede ser sentarse en silencio durante todo el día?…debe de haber algo de lo que quiera hablar…¿Acaso no va a regresar a la escuela?

-No –Chris me entregó una Coca Cola-. Mamá le permitió mantenerse al margen. Creo que el doctor le dio una nota o algo…

Tomé un sorbo de la lata y ladee la cabeza hacia un lado. –Oye, ¿qué hay dentro del armario?

-Oh, cosas viejas de Edward: carteles, libros, música, laptop… Mamá lo puso todo ahí después del accidente.

Eso explicaba el vació de su habitación. Tragué saliva y me estremecí. _¡Qué terrible! _Estaba sentado en ese armario solo, con sus cosas alrededor, con polvo. Me recuperé torpemente –Bueno, eh ¿puedes pensar en algo para que hable con él?

-Caballos –dijo de repente una vocecita detrás de mí. Me volví para ver la pequeña figura de Marly con los ojos abiertos. Ella estaba mirando fijamente hacia mí y repitió-:Caballos. –Antes de meterse el pulgar en la boca.

-Caballos, está bien –me volví de nuevo a Chris-. ¿Tu mamá dijo que Edward se quedó ciego por un accidente de caballo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, él solía cabalgar todo el tiempo. Hay un lugar cerca de aquí. Se llama, eh… Establos Legacy, Aeris aún está allí.

-¿Aeris? ¿Es dueño de un caballo? –Jadeé.

-Sí, pero Ed no ha montado desde… ya sabes –Chris negó con la cabeza y dijo-. Y yo no trataría de conseguir que monte.

-Está bien, pero tal vez yo podría llevarlo allí, ¿no sé, pasar el rato? –levanté las cejas hacía él, quien se encogió de hombros con escepticismo ante la idea-. ¿Supongo que no sabes cómo llegar alí?

-¿Llegar a dónde? – La Sra. Cullen salía de la sala de estar, con una revista bajo el brazo.

-Establos Legacy. Pienso que Edward y yo podríamos ir allí, un lugar familiar.

Frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente. –Si piensas así, querida. El accidente ocurrió fuera del estado, por lo que no debería haber ningún mal recuerdo… pero sólo sacarlo de la casa sería un milagro.

-¿Un milagro? –me reí-. Bueno, voy a tratar lo mejor posible.

-Muy bien. Ahora, solo quiero encontrar una pluma…

Chris, viendo a su madre muy ocupada abriendo y cerrando cajones, me lanzó una mirada furtiva y corrió a la escalera.

-¡Oye! ¿a dónde vas? –Le grité, pero él no miró hacia atrás.

La Sra. Cullen sacó una pluma de un cajón y empezó a escribir a toda prisa las indicaciones en una libreta pequeña. Ella suspiró. –Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Chris ha estado trabajando muy duro para conseguir la atención de Edward. Estoy segura que va a decirle algo con respecto a ti.

Raro, nunca fui la chica de la que todos hablaban. No solía atraer mucho la atención, positiva o negativa, y no podía dejar de preguntarme lo que Chris estaba diciendo acerca de mí. Agarrando las indicaciones del la Sra. Cullen, corrí escaleras arriba y seguí por el pasillo. Cuando di la vuelta a la esquina, escuché débilmente un voz masculina. AL darme cuenta de que Edward estaba hablando en su habitación, me pegué contra la pared y me deslice hasta la puerta.

La voz se detuvo y fue reemplazada por la de Chris. –No lo sé. Ella se ve bien para una chica, supongo -rodee los ojos ante el comentario y me acerqué más-. Su cabello es un poco largo, más largo que los hombros, y es rizado en las puntas. Es un marrón extraño…

Sí, es marrón ¿extraño?, eso era nuevo. Nunca me había gustado mi cabello, no era ni liso ni rizado. Nunca cooperaba… Lo único que me gustaba era que al sol tenía unos bonitos reflejos rojizos.

-¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? –Preguntó con una voz calmada que no había usado conmigo.

-¡No lo sé, Edward! –Se quejó Chris.

-¿Ella está "bien"? ¡Tienes que darme algo mejor! –Gruñó

Sonreí. Eso me gustaba más-

-Muy bien. Voy a ver –se quejó Chris-. Es probable que ella esté aquí arriba, de todos modos.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Gritó Edward.

Como dudaba mucho de la capacidad de Chris para escuchar a nadie, me precipité hacia las escaleras, como si recién las estuviera subiendo. AL momento siguiente mi sospecha se confirmó cuando me encontró jadeando, con un apretón de muerte sobre la barandilla. Me lanzó una mirada como si pensara que estaba loca y preguntó: -¿Qué te pasa?

Tragué saliva y solté: -¡Nada!

Chris enarcó las cejas. –Está bien – Y entrecerró los ojos para conseguir una buena vista de mis ojos. Después desapareció por el pasillo para informarle a su hermano el color marrón chocolate que había visto. _Sí, lo sé simplemente chocolate…_

Poco a poco fui regresando a la habitación de Edward, por lo que Chris estaba saliendo antes de que alcanzara la puerta. EL chico salía de esta silbando "casualmente" mientras caminaba por mi lado…resistí el instinto de tirarle mi zapato…Encontré a Edward yaciendo tranquilamente en su cama como si no hubiera hecho nada desde que me fui. Dando dos saltos entré en su cuarto, aterrizando, con un rebote, en una posición sentada en el borde de su cama.

Las entradas son importantes.

Sorprendido, abrió la boca y su cabeza se volteó para encararme. -¿Qué?

Respondí con falso entusiasmo. –Tu mamá está en la planta baja, así que supongo que podríamos perder el tiempo… -fue el turno de Edward de mirarme como si estuviera loca, pero al menos sabía que estaba escuchando- … O podemos ir alguna parte.

Soltó una risa corta, sin sentido del humor y dijo con sarcasmo. –Suena muy bien.

_¿Por qué no solo podía seguir la corriente? _Crucé mis brazos y dije: -Sabes, Edward, esto es simplemente patético ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste tu casa?

Su rostro se endureció ante mis palabras y escupió –Soy patético. Sí, gracias por la inyección de moral. Lo puedo decir por qué mi madre te está pagando tanto como a su psiquiatra.

Sentí el típico rubor por la vergüenza en mis mejillas, y respondí:

-Bueno, si ella va a perder un poco de su dinero, mejor salimos, ya que yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que tu te muevas de esa cama—Me puse de pie y lo observé. Deseaba poder verlo sin gafas, así podría decir lo que estaba pensando.

Hubo un largo, largo momento de incómodo silencio. Casi me desmayé de aguantar la respiración. Entonces Edward se bajó bruscamente de la cama y se levantó. Dudé, preguntándome si me dejaría llevarlo, pero él comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, con una mano extendida. Me moví a un lado y lo seguí mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, pregunté:-Entonces, ¿Estás bien con las escaleras?. -_¡¿Montones y montones de escaleras girando en un círculo?!_

-He bajado estas escaleras un millón de veces. –Dijo Edward de mal humor y comenzó su descenso. Agarró con fuerza la barandilla y probó la distancia de cada escalón con el pie, pero bajo él solo. Me asustó casi hasta la muerte, pero lo logró, _¿Si fuera yo? Si yo fuera ciega… _hombre, no lo hubiera logrado, bah… ciega o no me hubiera tropezado, bendita torpeza mía.

Una vez que él y yo estuvimos en frente de mi Camry, sonreí con orgullo a mi carrito y proclamé, tanto a este como a él: ¡Estamos aquí! –Antes de abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Sintiendo a lo largo el marco de la puerta, Edward fue capaz de deslizarse en el interior. Cerré la puerta y me apresuré alrededor hasta mi lado. Di la llave en el encendido e inmediatamente la voz de Sting fluyó.

SORRY! por la demora, es que la Universidad me trae como loca… de verdad un dice: Ya, hoy sí tengo tiempo, pero nada uno se distrae.. jajajajaja muchas me pueden entender… Twitter es muy distractor, encima esta semana, ha sido horrible….fácil muchas se enteraron en el transcurso de la semana, pero yo no creo en los rumores, han dicho muchas mentiras!, Robsten Is Unbroken…perdón lo necesitaba decir, bueno normalmente voy actualizar entre el sábado y el domingo, tan sólo son quince capítulos, la historia es muy linda :D no ven Edward es cabezota, pero Bella más, lo logro sacar! Jajajajaja… soy la única que adora a Chris? Ese niño es un amor!

Bueno nunca creí decir esto pero me dejan reviews? Vamos no es muy difícil….GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS LA SEMANA PASADA Y LOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS QUE HE RECIBIDO, GRACIAS, NO CREÍ QUE TUVIERA MUCHA ACOGIDA-His eyes es un libro precioso y desde que lo leí quise hacerlo con el mundo de Twilight…. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y bueno aquí estoy…. Estoy escribiendo un testamento…sorry 3

Nos vemos la próxima semana!

Isa 3


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RENEE CARTER Y LAMENTEBLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO, SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER :D

Hola!, ayer quise actualizar pero no pude, ayer tuve exámen de historia y llegue a mi casa tarde y solo quise dormir perdón.

A las chicas que dejaron review gracias! Bueno no las entretengo más y les dejo el capítulo…van a conocer a alguien muy querido por mucho, bueno eso creo, jajajja ojala les guste el capítulo.

Sting sonaba en mi carro y me pregunté si Edward sabía acerca de él, así que empecé –Este es Sting, cuando estaba en la banda The Police…

-Sí, si se, no soy estúpido—Edward respondió con fuerza

-Perdón, no quise ofenderte de verdad…-miré a Edward si este estaba prestando atención a mi patética disculpa, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas inspeccionando mi coche. Se detuvo, probablemente dándose cuenta del estado realmente lamentable, de la profunda espuma desgarrada de su asiento. Era una herida de guerra…

Cuando mi Camry voló sobre un bache, Edward se apoyó contra la puerta.

Yo me reí. –Vamos, te has montado en un coche antes

-Este no es un coche –refunfuño-. Así es como uno se siente cuando Chris rueda escaleras debajo de sus Hot Wheels.

-Ah, ¿si? Bueno, ¿qué tipo de coche tienes? –pregunté, probablemente no era una buena pregunta, pero me di cuenta después de que las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

-Que genial terapeuta eres. –Dijo con sarcasmo. Vi cómo su rostro se oprimió y me preguntaba si lo había empujado demasiado.

Sin esperar otra respuesta, volví a mirar a la carretera y me sorprendí cuando dijo en voz baja. –Un Aston Martin.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero igual sonaba caro. Solté: Debe de ser agradable.

Sacudió la cabeza y replicó: -Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Hey, no tenía la intención de… -Empecé, pero Edward se volvió hacia la ventana.

Sintiéndome incómoda con la música, apagué a Sting y viajamos en un silencio incómodo. No demasiado pronto, vi un cartel que se cernía sobre una colina. En grandes y cursivas letras, proclamaba: Establos Legacy. La carretera estaba llena de árboles y daban paso a acres de exuberante vegetación. La hierba estaba bloqueada por las vallas de madera blanca y rodeada de caminos de viruta de madera Más allá de todo, los establos de color azul pálido se dibujaban contra el cielo.

Entré en el aparcamiento y apagué el motor. Mientras me quitaba mi cinturón de seguridad, sentí la atención de Edward en mí. Pasé mi mano por el cabello, cuando él preguntó: -¿Dónde estamos?

Dudé y luego lo solté: -En Establos Legacy.

Se volvió hacia mí y juro que me estaba viendo. Dijo fríamente: -No.

Miré alrededor del estacionamiento. Sólo habían dos coches más. Crucé mis dedos y mentí. –Oye, no hay nadie aquí. Sólo vamos a pretender que es un parque en la hierba o algo así.

Edward frunció el ceño, incrédulo. -¿Nadie? ¿En un domingo?

Hice una mueca, pero _¿cómo iba a saber la diferencia?_

-Nop.

Mientras él salía de mi coche, me apresuré a su lado y me paré frente a él. – Espera –al escuchar mi voz, Edward ajustó sus pasos para no caminar hacia mí. Una vez más, me coloqué delante de él y esta vez presioné mi mano contra su pecho. Saltó al contacto y se detuvo, como esperaba que hiciera. Le dije: -Oye, tenemos que resolver esto. Quiero decir, es práctico para ti que me utilices; puedo verlo y tu no puedes.

Entendiéndome, Edward se cruzó de brazos. –No pienso sostener tu mano.

Rodé mis ojos. Quería gritar _¡Sí, bueno, no estoy atraída por ti tampoco!, si si claro… _En cambio, espeté: -¿Puedes soportar agarrar mi brazo?

Me pareció ver una breve sonrisa en sus labios. –Muy bien.

Hice mi brazo en forma de L y le agarre la mano extendida. Su mano se sintió caliente cuando sus dedos se envolvieron a mi alrededor de mi bícep izquierdo, ligeramente por encima de mi codo. Agradecida de que no podía ver mi ruborizada cara, di un paso hacia adelante. Hubo un momento incomodo cuando su brazo se sacudió en mi movimiento; luego nos emparejamos a un mismo ritmo. Pero, oh me sentía extraña. _¿Qué tipo de chica tenía a un tipo sosteniendo su brazo? _Honestamente.

Caminamos por el estacionamiento y por la hierba. Me desvié de la acera que conducía a los establos y me fui paralelo a una cerca blanca, subiendo por una suave pendiente. Me detuve en la parte superior de la pequeña colina, que dominaba una amplia pradera. Edward quitó su mano de mi brazo y me dejé caer sobre la hierba. Vaciló antes dejarse caer junto a mí.

Yací en mi espalda y suspiré mientras miraba hacia el cielo azul. El sol había decidido salir, después de todo. –Esto es agradable.

Edward se incorporó sobre sus codos. –Es mejor que mi habitación, lo reconozco.

Me di vuelta a un costado, para estar frente a él. Alentada por su tono relajado, dije: -Sabes, he oído a tu hermano describiéndome. No hizo un buen trabajo.

Dio una breve carcajada. –Así que, descríbete a ti misma.

No había nada que odiara más que hablar de mí misma. –Uff, no.

-Bueno, algunas personas no pueden. –Edward asintió con la cabeza con aire de suficiencia.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. –Bueno, me voy a describir; Soy una chica. Allí tienes. Tu turno.

-Vamos a ver… Era el campeón de salto de obstáculos. Tenía la vida que todos querían. Pero lo perdí todo, pieza por pieza, y ahora mis viejos "amigos" no me llaman porque soy un perdedor.

Tal vez esa era una mala pregunta.

-Oh. Uhm, tu familia parece agradable –le dije-. Bueno, no he conocido a tu papá.

Edward empujó sus gafas de sol hacia arriba en su nariz y simplemente dijo –tal vez porque murió el año pasado.

Bella: 0 vs. Edward: 2

Mi mente estaba en blanco por lo que pase mis dedos en la hierba.

-Yo… yo, lo siento.

El silencio, mi archi enemigo regresó. Bailaba alrededor, haciendo muecas hacia mí, hasta que me sentí completamente incómoda. De repente, oí los sonidos de cascos acercándose y mi corazón empezó a latir con ellos. Vi la cara de Edward ponerse pálida con el entendimiento. Se volvió hacia mí, su voz estaba tensa. - ¡Tienes que ocultarme!

Di un grito ahogado. -¿Qué?

-¡Cúbreme!

Cuando me congelé en confusión, su mano agarró mi brazo y empujó toscamente encima de él. Me cortó la respiración y tensé mis manos contra el suelo justo a tiempo para evitar que mi cabeza chocara con la suya. Porque estaba a escasos centímetros por encima de él, mi cabello caía en cascada en sus lentes oscuros.

Oí al caballo parar cerca de la cerca de abajo. El jinete, obviamente mirándonos, murmuró algo como: -Búsquense una habitación –y luego gritó-: ¡Oye, esto es propiedad privada! ¡Pueden hacerlo en otro lugar!

Sentí que Edward despachó a la persona y, después de un momento de tensión, el golpeteo del casco retrocedió. El aliento caliente de Edward rozaba mi piel. Olía como la mezcla embriagadora de canela y sándalo. Un extraño temblor recorrió mi espina dorsal y caí en cuenta de lo cerca que mi rostro estaba del suyo (N.A…. bésense yaa, perdón)

Luego me quedé sin aliento cuando me empujó fuera de él y mi espalda golpeó el suelo.

Él gruño. -¡Eso seguramente no parecía como nadie! Esa era Lauren Mallory. A ella le encantará, nada mejor que antes del ensayo, decirle a todos sus pequeños amigo en Clarence cómo me encontró: "!Realmente es ciego! ¡Incluso estaba siendo conducido por los alrededores por una chica!"

_Espera…¿ensayo? _La curiosidad me sacó de mi vergüenza. -¿Estás por graduarte?

-Si, el próximo viernes – Edward dio una risa sin sentido del humor- . En otras palabras, estaba corto de algunos créditos, pero bien sea mamá les compró a toso los miembros del consejo escolar nuevos BMWs y, voilá, obtengo un diploma. Ese es mi mundo – se puso de pies-, y me voy a casa.

Mientras Edward se elevaba por encima de mí, esperé que se fuera adelante, pero no lo hizo. Me tomó un segundo entender por qué: no podía encontrar el coche. Él estaba allí de pie, totalmente indignado, pero no podía irse. A mis ojos, de repente pareció menos imponente. Me levanté y me di cuenta que era alto, por lo menos un metro ochenta, mucho a comparación de mi escaso metro sesenta y cinco.

Sin dejarme intimidar, di un paso atrás cuando él extendió su mano y dije: -En mi mundo, te agradecería que lo pidieras.

-Oh, ¿Esto no es suficiente? –Edward hizo gestos hacia los pastos vacíos y luego en el espacio entre nosotros-. ¿Todo esto no es suficiente? ¿Crees que voy a rogarte que me lleves a casa?

Dije con seguridad: -Creo que podrías manejar tratarme como una persona.

-¡Eres una empleada! –espetó-. MI madre te paga, ¿recuerdas?

Suspiré y rodé mis ojos; parecía que no íbamos escapar de esa cosa del dinero. –Sí, lo recuerdo –atrapé su mano agitándose y me volví hacia el estacionamiento-. Vamos.

Me detuve en la casa de los Cullen y sin decir palabra me dirigí a la puerta del pasajero. EL viaje de vuelta transcurrió sin incidentes, frío y silencioso, pero sin incidentes. El viento se había levantado, por lo que fui capaz de enfocar mi atención en mantener mi pequeño coche en carretera. Mientras caminábamos a la casa, pensé que era extraño que pareciera que estábamos caminando juntos, cuando sentía que estábamos a kilómetros de distancia. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a durar los próximos meses; tardaría un milenio.

Chris estaba inclinado sobre la baranda en el pasillo de entrada. Él sonrió con picardía a mi cara de agria y preguntó: -¿Qué clase de perro lazarillo eres?

-Cállate. –Espetó Edward y soltó mi brazo para subir las escaleras.

Sintiendo el peligroso estado de ánimo de su hermana, Chris huyó a su habitación. Sonreí ante eso y me volví para irme, cuando me encontré con la Sra. Cullen de pie delante de mí. Presioné mis labios en una gran sonrisa y dije alegremente: -¡Oh, hola! ¡Está de vuelta, todo en una sola pieza!

-Sí, sí lo esta –su cara se deslizó a una mirada de preocupación mientras miraba arriba-. Bueno supongo que te necesitaremos el jueves. Me da la sensación que Edward no te mencionó…

-¿El ensayo? –Completé

EL rostro de la Sra. Cullen se iluminó. -¿Te lo dijo?

_En pocas palabras. _–Sí, lo hizo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Por lo tanto, ¿si podrías estar aquí en torno de las seis y media? Vestida semi-formal –miró brevemente a mis vaqueros rotos-. Es Clarence

Mi sonrisa flaqueó. –Ah, cierto.

Grayfield, Illinois contenía dos escuelas secundarias. La principal, Clarence, era una escuela privada para ricos que se jactaban de tener a los adolescentes más ricos en el área. Carecían de números, teniendo sólo unos cientos de estudiantes en total, pero orgullosamente proclamaban cómo esto resultaba en una "clase de tamaño intimo". La secundaria tomaba la propaganda al corazón y se sentían orgullosos de sus pulidos confines y altas puntuaciones en la pruebas y se sentían orgullosos de sus pulidos confines y altas puntuaciones en las pruebas y el estado de la tecnología de punta… pero eso no bien al caso.

La segunda escuela, la escuela pública, mi escuela, era la Secundaria Grayfield. Contábamos con una decoración de los años 70, algunos tantos libros de texto actualizados, y, si nada menos que ¡cientos de estudiantes! No estaba afectada por alguna ilusión de que mi escuela fuera perfecta, pero a veces disfrutaba de las cosas un poco de época. Quiero decir, ¿qué puedo decir? Mi madre es una hippie. Si no fuera por mi padre, habría sido llamada Rainbow Sunchild… _Hermoso_…

Amaba las cosas de época, sin embargo, no podía evitar odiar la cafetería de mi escuela de un desagradable color naranja-mostaza cuando caminaba por esta al día siguiente. Puse mi ensalada y mi soda en una mesa de madera de imitación, y me dejé caer en una silla de plástico frente a Alice Brandon. Había conocido a Alice desde que teníamos doce. Sabía que yo nunca había tenido novio y yo sabía que ella nunca había salido de Illinois.

Eso es un nexo.

Piqué mi lechuga. –Entonces, ¿cómo te fue tu fin de semana?

Alice sacudió su cabeza moviendo así su corto cabello–Oh, estuvo bien. Jasper y yo fuimos a ver una película de miedo, ¿sabes esa de la muñeca? –Jasper era su novio, era decente pero un poco callado. Se había graduado el año pasado y estaba estudiando en la escuela técnica-. Oye te llamé el sábado; tu mamá probablemente olvidó decirte. Ella dijo que estabas en una entrevista. ¿Cómo te fue?

Me encogí de hombres. –Bien. Bueno, me dieron el trabajo, pero hay trampa.

-¿si? – su hamburguesa terminó a la mitad de camino entre su boca y el aire-. ¿Qué?

Traté de contener mi sonrisa porque sabía que iba a enloquecer. –Es de nuestra edad-

-¿En serio? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Por qué sus padres te contratarían? –Alice pausó pensándolo-. Espera, ¿está caliente? –La miré y ella me miro de vuelta-. Ummmm…

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Isabella Marie Swan – se inclinó hacia delante, viéndose realmente preocupada—estás ruborizada.

Aghh como si eso fuera una novedad… Golpee mi soda abajo un poco fuerte y salpicó sobre la mesa. Solté: -¡Es ciego!

-¿Lo es… realmente? ¿Así que tú eres, como, su enfermera? –Movió sus cejas sugestivamente. A veces me pregunto por que es mi amiga.

-¡Cállate, Alice! ¡No es así!

Ella se rió -¿Cómo es?

Suspiré y limpié el desastre con una servilleta. –Es rico y su mamá me esta pagando para que le ayude… lo lleve a lugares. El jueves lo voy a llevar a su ensayo.

La boca de Alice cayó abierta ..!Apestas! ¿Te está pagando para que salgas con un actor?

-¡No! –rodé mis ojos-. Es un ensayo para su graduación en Clarence.

-Supongo que los pequeños Clarencientes saldrán temprano –se quejó-. No querrán llegar tarde a la casa de playa en Florida.

-No son tan malos. –Le fije a la defensiva.

-Dime eso después de reunirte con ellos –sus ojos grises se trabaron en mí-. Espera ¿Cuánto dijiste que te están pagando?

Rápidamente forcé un tenedor lleno dentro de mi boca y murmuré la ofensiva cifra: -Veinte dólares por hora.

-¡A-ja! No es de extrañas que "no son tan malos". –Rió victoriosa antes de comprender lo que había dicho.

Dándose cuenta, su rostro casi cae. -¿Veinte dólares la hora? Hombre, es mejor que encuentres alguna manera el tiempo con… ¿cómo se llama?

-Edward

-¡Edward! Quédate con él si quieres –Alice drásticamente estrechó una mano sobre su corazón.., Te digo esto como tu mejor amiga quien quiere desesperadamente que tengas una habitación junto a ella el próximo año para que no termine durmiendo junto a un psicópata. Y, Bella, estás sonrojándote de nuevo.

La fulminé con la mirada.

-No todo el mundo puede ser la próxima famosa flautista del mundo—dijo, refiriéndose a la razón por la que se iba a ir a Evanston-. Puede que tengas que hacer sacrificios… como besar a un chico caliente.

Ignore su último comentario. –Alice, no hay ningún flautista famoso.

-Muérdete la lengua. Sintoniza la Orquesta para nosotros –Alice retomó su hamburguesa y masticó cuidadosamente-. Pero el jueves, ¿no es la semana de Emmett?

Me cubrí la cara con mis manos. _¡tenía razón! ¡Era la semana de Emmett! ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? _Emmett se fue de casa cuando yo tenía la edad de Chris, así que básicamente había sido criada como hija única; para gran disgusto de Alice, quien era la numero tres de cuatro niñas. Cada año, en la semana de aniversario de su partida, la cual Alice y yo llamábamos "Semana de Emmett" mi mamá establece un lugar especial en la cena para el noche.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y empecé: -No me he perdido una cena de Emmett en diez años. Qué sería una sola…

Alice me interrumpió: -En serio, Bella, ¡tu mamá va a enloquecer! Tienes la misma edad que Emmett tenía cuando se fue. Piensa en ello.

-¡Lo sé! –Gemí y contemplé los cuadros del techo.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que puedas comer y seguir haciendo lo del ensayo? – Ofreció.

Suspiré. –Se supone que debo de estar en casa de los Cullen a las seis y media y solemos comer a las seis.

Alice se echó a reír y miró a mi plato casi lleno de ensalada. Gritó por encima del timbre de salida: -¡Mejor que trabajes en tus habilidades para atiborrarte de comida!

¡dcada a escasos centor de la peos.a.

e voy a rogarte que me lleves a casa?

ros-. suya. Porque estaba a escasos centor de la pe

Porfavor dejen Review!..acepto todo.. jajajja

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Isa


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A RENEE CARTER Y LAMENTEBLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO, SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER :D

Hola!, gracias por lo reviews que he recibido, y los favoritos, de verdad lo aprecio mucho!;D, me he demorado un poco en subirlo la universidad se encarga que no tenga vida… pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Querido Emmett, estoy segura de que ni siquiera has recibido mi última carta todavía, pero sólo quiero hacerte saber que estás arruinando mi vida. Otra vez. No, de verdad. ¿Sabes que obtuve ese trabajo genial? Bueno, necesito ir pero no puedo por tu culpa de tu cena. Ya sabes, de las que te he hablado… las que mamá hace para ti. La mejor solución que he encontrado con esto es tratar de apresurar la comida. Quiero decir, ¿qué familia es tan disfuncional que no puede come, por ejemplo, media hora antes de tiempo? No contestes eso. Así que si has decidido que es hora de ser agradable con tu pequeña hermana, aparece. Esta noche. Con amor, Bella.

Mi auto chilló mientras lo puse en la pequeña entrada de nuestra casa. Casi me engañé a mi misma en creer que mamá sería firme en el trabajo de la cocina. Abrí la puerta del frente, tiré mi bolso en la dirección general de mi habitación, empecé a buscarla. Bueno, definitivamente no estaba en la cocina. Grité su nombre, a lo que no debería esperar respuesta. Ella tendía a perder la noción del tiempo, especialmente cuando la necesitaba para hacer algo.

Me dirigí a nuestro patio trasero, que no era un patio trasero típico. Mi mamá, en su estado no-al trabajo, tuvo tiempo para construir su propio Edén personal. Literalmente. El patio no era grande, pero tenía toda clase de plantas. Hice mi camino a través del laberinto verde, siendo cuidadosa d caminar sobre tan pocos pétalos como fuera posible. Finalmente, encontré a mi mamá agachada detrás de un rosal. Estaba tarareando, alisando la tierra con sus manos, y sin tener ninguna idea de que yo estaba atrás de ella.

No había manera de que no la asustara cuando estaba en su pequeño mundo propio, así que simplemente grité: -¡Mamá!

Ella saltó. Usando su mano cubierta de tierra como un escudo contra el sol, miró hacia arriba con sus ojos azules y una sonrisa. –Hola cariño. Bienvenida a casa. Estaba plantando algunos tulipanes nuevos cerca de los arbustos. No creo que tengamos suficientes de este año, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros. –No sé. Hey, estaba pensando en hacer espagueti y salsa para cenar. ¿Qué piensas?

-Seguro. Eso es dulce, querer hacer la cena para tu hermano –mi estómago se apretó, odiaba cuando hablaba así. Hizo un ademán con su mano-. ¿Por qué no revisas por allí? Quizás haya algunos tomates que puedas usar para la salsa.

_¿Salsa de tomate a partir de cero? Justo hoy no tenia ganas… _-Sabes, mamá, creo que papá compro un tarro de Prego (salsa de tomate) …

Mamá me miró como si hubiera pisado una mariposa. -¡Isabella Marie! Todos esos perservantes…

-Estará bien, mamá –declaré-. ¡Sólo por una comida! Usaré el espagueti orgánico…

Ella frunció el ceño y alejó su cabello castaño de su rostro. -Supongo, pero si Emmett viene y no le gusta…

-Entonces haré algo más. ¡Lo juro! –rápidamente besé su frente caliente por el sol y me moví de vuelta a casa-. ¡Gracias!

Apresuradamente puse una olla de agua sobre la estufa para empezara a hervir y vacié la salsa en un sartén. La comida era tan fácil de preparar, que imaginé que podría estar lista para las 5:30 p.m.,

cuando papá usualmente llegaba a casa. Incluso piqué algunos pedazos de ajo y lo puse en la salsa, esperando aplacar a mamá. Justo cuando pensé que estaría bien, mamá entró en la cocina. -¡Mira! ¡Encontré algunas fresas maduras! ¡podemos hacer una tarta!

_De verdad mamá… simplemente genial._

Para el momento en que papá caminó a través de la puerta, la cocina era un desastre de harina y rojo por el jugo de fresa. Lo admito, la casa estaba empezando a oler delicioso, pero _¡tenía que irme pronto! _Escuché a papá dejar su cinturón con su arma en el armario de la entrada. Entró a la cocina, sus ojos iguales que los míos sonriendo ante mi facha, y se inclinó sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Se desabrochó el primer botón de su uniforme y respiró profundamente. - ¿Qué están haciendo mis chicas?

Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de mi mamá y quitó con un beso el azúcar morena de su mejilla. Ella rió. –Estamos haciendo espagueti y tarta de fresa. Ya sabes, es la favorita de Emmett.

Una mirada de dolor barrió los rasgos de mi papá, pero su sonrisa retornó. -¡Genial!

Ver a mis padres parados allí, habría parecido como una pareja extraña; él en su uniforme de Jefe de policía de Grayfield y ella en una blusa suelta blanca con pantalones palazzo. El misterio, sin embargo, terminaba allí. Él se había graduado en una licenciatura en inglés, con la intención de ser el siguiente Robert Frost, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeado. Las cuentas y Emmett llegaron, así que papá tuvo que ocuparse de estas y de esa maneta se enlisto en la policía y ahora era el Jefe Swan , Jefe de policías en Grayfield; él es el mejor.

Mamá, ¿Cuándo crees que estará lista la tarta?

Oh, no lo sé – se inclinó contra papá–. Tal vez a las seis y quince.

_Genial, justo cuando debería estar en camino a la casa de los Cullen._

Me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar algo de ropa "semi formal" acordé con los Claricienses. Mi habitación era, sin duda, mi refugio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tranquilizador lavanda, con los más recientes garabatos de nubes de mi mamá. Del techo colgaban esas lámparas chinas en forma circulares. Es resto del espacio en la pequeña habitación era mi cama y mi estante con mis libros y Cds.

Después de diez minutos de rebuscar mi armario, regresé a la cocina. Me puse una falda y una blusa, semi casual, _¿correcto?. _Estaba emocionada de ver a mi mamá sirviendo los espaguetis. Le arrebaté un planto de la mano, me senté e inmediatamente empecé a meter la comida en mi boca.

Papá rió. -¿Tienes una cita caliente o algo así?

Sentí mi famoso rubor empezar a subir por mi cuello hasta instalarse de manera fija en mis mejillas, pero como siempre ignoré a mi padre mientras enrollaba los espaguetis… -Uhm, ten-tengo que – tragué – hacer de niñera.

-¿Cómo está Edward? – Mamá sacó una ensalada gigante del refrigerador. _¿!De Donde salió?!_

Literalmente, me atraganté anta la idea de comer tres platos. Después de cortar la repentina tos, respondí: -Él es genial, todo es genial._ Bella deberías ser mejor mentirosa._

Papá frunció el ceño escépticamente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa -¿Por qué te pusiste falda?

–Oh, uh – tragué saliva– ¿Quiero lucir bonita?

ÉL levanto una ceja. – espera… el chico que estas viendo…¿es de tu edad?

-Uhm – rápidamente alcancé las pinzas de la ensalada y puse una pila de verduras en mi plato -Sí ¿No te lo dijo mamá?

Papá le dio a mamá una mirada exasperada y refunfuño. –Pensé que estaba bromeando.

-Creo que es más como un novio. –Dijo ella con un guiño.

Rodé mis ojos y rápidamente puse mi ensalada a un lado, así podría poner un pedazo de la humeante tarta de fresa en mi plato. –Realmente, ni siquiera somos amigos. Yo simplemente… -hice gestos con mi tenedor en el aire, esforzándome por una definición de mi extraño trabajo-. Trato de que él haga cosas… que deje su casa. Y su mamá me paga.

Papá frunció el ceño, tratando de entender lo que quería decir. –Así que, ¿Es un solitario?

-No. Bueno… -me detuve y empujé un pedazo de tarta en mi boca; inmediatamente lamenté la decisión cuando la jalea caliente se adhirió en mis encías. Haciendo una mueca, tomé agua e intenté de nuevo-. Es una clase de solitario ahora, pero no solía serlo. No creo.

-¿Y no te están pagando por salir con él? –Preguntó papá firmemente.

-¡No! – reí y salté cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. No tenía que revisar la pantalla LCD para saber que la Sra. Cullen estaba llamándome para ver por qué iba tarde. Bajando mi tenedor, dije: -Escuchen, realmente me tengo que ir, ya estoy tarde.

-¡Isabella Marie! –jadeó mamá-. ¡Todavía no hemos tomado el postre! ¿Qué si viene Emmett?

-¿Puedes decirle que puede tomar el resto del mío? –ofrecí tímidamente. Mi celular volvió a vibrar. Miré a mi papá por apoyo -¿De acuerdo?

Papá suspiró y se frotó la frente, dividiendo entre una mirada de dolor en la cara de su esposa y lógica de que la probabilidad de que Emmett apareciera para los últimos minutos de la cena era virtualmente cero. Me dio un asentimiento sutil, que mamá no noto entre sus lágrimas. Asentí de vuelta, transmitiendo mi agradecimiento no verbalmente, y salí.

Momento después estaba en mi auto, zumbando hacia la casa de los Cullen. Estaba feliz de que papá hubiera estado de mi lado en todo este asunto de Emmett y la cena, pero la visión de mi mamá llorando todavía me hacía sentir enferma. Puse mis débiles altavoces al máximo. Había encontrado mi Cd de Queen en el suelo de mi habitación, honestamente, algunas cosas simplemente aparecían allí.

Sin sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta y esperando por mí cuando llegué. Tragué saliva, saltando fuera de mi auto sin revisar el reloj. Ascendí los escalones y miré, cuando la puerta se abrió, Marly estaba parada en la entrada. Ya tenía su pijama manteniendo en su brazo una mantita amarilla. Me miró con ojos brillantes; obviamente podía sentir que había algo que la había entusiasmado, ya que debería de estar ya en la cama.

Caminé dentro del vestíbulo, me incliné y pregunté. -¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Parpadeó y señaló hacia la escalera de caracol.

Me giré para ver a Edward bajando las escaleras con su mano sobre el hombro de Chris. Él lucía, bueno, realmente bien. Esto era lo mejor en semi formal. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones caquis suaves y una camisa azul, con el botón superior del cuello sin abrochar (N.A baba). También tenía su firma, las gafas de sol negras su cabello despeinado, como siempre. Su cabeza estaba en mi dirección y me sonrojé, sintiéndome como si me estuviera mirando directamente, aunque eso era imposible.

Chris se inclinó hacia el oído de su hermano y susurró ruidosamente. -¡parece que piensa que eres lindo!

-¡Cállate! –chasqueé.

Escuchándome, Edward puso su sonrisa torcida y mi estómago se retorció extrañamente en respuesta. Bajé el escalón inferior y extendió su mano, que atrapé y presioné contra mi brazo. Mientras ajustaba su agarre, la Sra. Cullen apareció. Nos sonrió y dijo: -Bueno, espero que los dos tengan un buen momento.

-Mamá, sólo es un ensayo. –Dijo Edward.

-Sí, mamá, no es como si fuera una cita. –Chilló Chris.

Por un momento, su madre y yo nos movimos incómodamente, después de un recuerdo no-tan-sutil del porqué estaba allí. Di un paso hacia la puerta, tirando de Edward, y dije: -Bueno, de esta manera no tiene que velar por él, yo solo soy un apoyo.

Ella y yo compartimos una risa terriblemente incómoda, y salí por la puerta con Edward. Respiré una vez estuvimos sentados en mi auto. –Es bueno estar fuera de ese lugar, ¿uh?.

–Sí –Edward se frotó la barbilla con la mano mientras traía a la vida a mi Camry—Así que, ¿sabes cómo llegar a Clarence?

-Uh uh –Puse mi auto en la entrada. Nunca había estado dentro, pero por ser una nativa de Grayfield, sabía la forma de llegar.

–Vamos tarde –Dijo de manera casual. Luego estuvo en silencio y supe, simplemente, supe, que estaba esperando a que le dijera por qué.

Traté de estar tranquila mientras el silencio se cerraba. Me concentré en los haces de luz rebotando sobre el camino oscuro… Escuché el suave tamborileo de la lluvia mientras empezaba a caer sobre el capó de mi auto…y, en un torrente de palabras, –¡Fue mi familia! Hace diez años, mi hermano se fue de casa. Tenía mi edad. Nunca ha regresado y, sé que suena raro, pero mamá tiene esas cenas memoriales para él que no puedo evitar. Y simplemente me fui, a pesar de que no habíamos llegado al postre.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Interrumpió Edward

_Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida ¿Por qué abrí mi boca? _Había dicho demasiado. Traté de cubrir mi vómito de palabras. –De nada.

Edward se giró hacia mí. –No, eso fue algo. ¿Algo sobre tu hermano y el postre?

Él realmente sentía curiosidad o era un mentiroso muy convincente. Sacudí mi cabeza, preguntándome cómo podría explicarlo. –Mi familia esta loca.

–Mi familia… no sabes la mitad de eso. –Dio una pequeña risa.

_¿Qué? ¿Alguien no fue aceptado en Harvard?_ Respondí poco convincente: –¿Oh, de verdad?

Cambiando descaradamente de tema, Edward dijo: –Probablemente deberías saberlo, nunca hubo una declaración oficial.

Fruncí el ceño. -¿Uh?

-Una declaración al cuerpo estudiantil de Clarence –suspiró-, de lo que me sucedió.

–¡¿Nunca les dijiste nada?!

Él dijo con desdén: –Bueno, Clarence no es una escuela muy grande y mi madre conoce a personas en el consejo estudiantil…

–Dejarlo en manos del molino de rumore… esa es siempre la manera de proceder. –Me burlé.

Encontré la entrada a Clarence, que estaba marcada por una letra dorada enorme. Mi auto rechinó cuando me giré hacia el aparcamiento. Inmediatamente estuve enfrentada a la comprensión de que parecía poseer, entre los casi cuarenta autos más, el único vehículo que valía menos de $50000. Cuidadosamente deslicé mi Camry entre un Hummer y un Ferrari.

Edward y yo caminamos alrededor de Clarence sobre una acera bordeada con arbustos bien cuidados y sin una sola maleza. Por las luces del aparcamiento, podía ver que el cemento estaba hacia de colillas de cigarro o incluso viejas gomas de mascar, a diferencia de mi escuela. Giramos por la esquina, hacia el frente de la escuela, y jadee ante la vista. La secundaria Clarence era hermosa en un estilo gótico, un edificio impresionante de cantería gris, En el medio del avance circular, había un pequeño parque de dos viejos robles y una estatua de mármol de una pantera, la mascota de la escuela.

Mientras nos acercábamos a las pesadas puertas de la entrada, una limosina negra chirrió al detenerse en la entrada. La puerta del auto se abrió y pude escuchar a una chica gritando: –¿Podrías regresar en una hora? No puedo imaginarlos alargando esto por más tiempo – la rubia subió y nos miró brevemente, antes de centrarse en ajustar su falda ceñida–. ¿No están felices de que casi termine? –miró hacia arriba de nuevo, por más tiempo, y su boca se abrió–. ¡¿EDWARD?!

Él asintió en su dirección y yo moví mis pies incómodamente.

–¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Estás aquí! –jadeó y luego me miró, levantando una ceja ante mi falda, la cual no era de marca–. ¿Quién eres tú?

–Soy Bella Swan– Extendí mi mano y traté de sonreír.

Lauren Mallory –sacudió mi mano herméticamente y sonrió con una sonrisa perfectamente falsa–. Es un placer.

Podía decir por el brillo en sus ojos que tenía un millón de preguntas que quería hacerme, pero Edward dijo: –Ya llegamos tarde. Deberíamos entrar.

–Tienes razón. – Lo arrastré hacia delante.

Lauren abrió la puerta y dijo: –Bueno, estoy segura de que hablaremos más tarde, Bella. –Antes de precipitarse al interior.

Entramos en un pasillo largo con una alfombra azul marino. Alfombra, _¿qué secundaria tiene alfombra? _Seguro, no eran mullidas, pero aún era antinatural. Las paredes estaban abolladas con cientos de placas a la excelencia en varios deportes y excelencia académica. Más abajo el pasillo se oscurecía, y pude ver casilleros pintados de granate con puertas de madera cerrada. De verdad, el lugar me recordaba más a una oficina que una escuela.

La mano de Edward inesperadamente se deslizó de mi brazo a envolver mi cintura. Temblé cuando respiro en mi oreja. –Sólo finge.

_Oh, podía hacer eso. Espera… ¿qué estaba fingiendo?_

No tuve oportunidad de responder. Había estado siguiendo a Lauren a la distancia, así que cuando giró en una esquina y entró en una sala a la derecha, yo también lo hice. Tan pronto como entramos, todo el mundo en el interior se giró a mirarnos. Me sentí atravesar todos los tonos de rojo mientras Edward me acercaba más. Y luego supe qué estábamos fingiendo tan claramente como si me lo hubieran dicho: estábamos dejando que sus compañeros de clase reconocieran qué él no estaba ciego, que había estado en alguna misteriosa aventura con una chica misteriosa. _Yo, el apoyo._

e tengamos suficientes de este ae en la salsa, esperando aplacar a mamhervir y vacis. No creo que tengamos suficientes de este a

No se olviden de dejar reviews … Nos vemos la próxima semana.


End file.
